


The Snake

by americanchemicals



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, Gryffindor Ryan Bergara, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Secret Crush, Slytherin Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: Ryan was tense. The past few days, he was sure that Shane Madej had been following him everywhere. He knew that the Slytherin was up to no good, that he was plotting something against Ryan. He just couldn't find out what it was, so it put him seriously on edge.-Or, where Shane creeps on Ryan because he has a serious crush and doesn't know how to express his feelings.





	The Snake

Ryan was tense. The past few days, he was sure that Shane Madej had been following him everywhere. He knew that the Slytherin was up to no good, that he was plotting something against Ryan. He just couldn't find out what it was, so it put him seriously on edge.

He hadn't told anyone else in Gryffindor about his suspicions, mostly because he wanted to prove that he could solve his problems on his own. Plus, what if Shane noticed that he got other people involved, and plotted against them, too? 

It was just a no good situation all around. 

From the get-go, Ryan had been taught to not mess around Slytherins. They were sly, back-stabbing everyone they weren't good friends with. They all stuck closely together, forming what felt like impenetrable social groups.

And yeah, Ryan had seen some Slytherins make friends with people outside of their house, but it was usually someone in Hufflepuff. Whenever he had been paired with someone from the reptilian house in his classes, they'd seemingly been colder towards him because of his red and gold tie. 

And he honestly was perfectly okay with that. He had tons of friends in Gryffindor, as well as the other two houses. It wasn't his fault that he subconsciously isolated himself from the other house, they all just gave him a bad feeling.

But, he had somehow gotten their attention. It had started a few weeks ago when he had caught Shane and his friend Gabriel looking in his direction in potions class, with Gabriel snickering while Shane shushed him. They were obviously talking about Ryan, probably about putting snakes in his bed or something worse, but they were too far away for him to eavesdrop. 

That had happened a few more times in potions, until it started happening outside the classroom too. Shane would be everywhere Ryan went. In Hogsmeade, the library, the halls. Everywhere he turned, he'd always catch Shane not too far away, usually staring in his direction. Whenever their eyes would meet, Shane would quickly look away, pretending he hadn't been caught in the act. 

Okay, so, maybe Ryan should have told somebody by now. If not his housemates, then probably a teacher. Shane was downright stalking him, it didn't matter that there weren't many places to go in the school during their free time. It also didn't matter that their schedules were pretty close with Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing a lot of classes this year, meaning that their free time coincided nicely. 

Gryffindors were brave. The next time Ryan caught the snake following him, he was going to confront him.

-

Shane was screwed. He was helplessly in love, but was too socially awkward to even utter a word to his crush. Every time their paths crossed, Shane couldn't help but stare, daydreaming about what could have been. 

"Would you stop being dramatic and help me with this history project?" Gabe complained, kicking Shane's leg.

"Ow!" Shane complained, kicking his friend back. Both were sat in some armchairs in the Slytherin common room, where Shane should've been working on his mountain of assignments, but he couldn't focus.

"How do you even know that I'm being dramatic?" Shane mumbled, picking up a textbook and flipping through it mindlessly.

"Oh, woe is me. Me, Shane Madej, a hopeless romantic in love with one Ryan Bergara. But alas, he will never know of my tender and amorous emotions of passion towards him, for I'm too much of a dead log to muster the courage to compliment his fine ass," Gabriel mocked in a breathless voice, adding large arm motions to the theatrics.

"I hate you," Shane groaned, throwing the book at Gabe's head, who stopped it midair with a wave of his hand. Gabe blew a kiss, winking at Shane before letting the book drop to the floor with a thud. 

"By the time you finally talk to him to even say 'hello' he's going to be in a long-term relationship with someone else. Probably married with five kids, maybe even a dog. Seriously, do I need to get me some polyjuice potion so I can talk to him for you?" 

"No, I'm going to talk to him. I just don't even know what to talk about," Shane whined.

"He likes Quidditch," Gabriel suggested.

"You know I don't understand sports. And, if you try explaining it to me one more time, you'll be more headless than Nearly Headless Nick."

Gabe grabbed dramatically at his throat, making a choking noise, until both of them broke into a fit of laughter. 

Tomorrow, Shane told himself, tomorrow he would finally talk to Ryan. 

-

It was the weekend, which meant that Ryan slept in, waking up way past breakfast but just in time for lunch. He ate until he felt like he was going to burst, then decided to go back to the common room so that he could get caught up on his assignments. He had been a bit preoccupied with this whole Shane thing, but his parents would send a Howler and then kill him if his grades slipped even a bit. 

What he didn't expect, as he left the Great Hall, was for Shane Madej to be awkwardly pacing in front of the stairs. This was it. He was going to confront the conniving snake and give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey! You!" Ryan yelled, and Shane's head snapped up, his full attention on Ryan. His eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, and Ryan almost hesitated, but kept going.

"I know what you've been thinking about," Ryan started, standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest. Even if Shane was a little taller, Ryan wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Yeah, and I'm here to tell you to cut that shit out. It's messed up! You need to leave me the hell alone!" Ryan kept yelling, and Shane opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words.

"What, you have nothing to say for yourself, you creep?" Ryan kept poking, wanting Shane to just say something already. What he wasn't expecting, at all, was for Shane to burst into tears. And Ryan was now at a loss for words. He had never seen a Slytherin outright sob, hell, he had never seen one cry. What was he supposed to do? If he tried to comfort him, Shane would probably yell at him to protect his pride. But why would he want to comfort Shane? It was his own fault that this had happened. If he hadn't tried to plot against Ryan for some reason, none of this would have happened. 

"I-I'm s-sorry," Shane choked, burying his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. The sounds of sniffles echoed through the halls, and Ryan began to feel a tinge of guilt for yelling at the tall teen. 

"Why are you even crying? Don't you know how you've made me feel these past few weeks?" Ryan said awkwardly, and Shane lifted his head from his hands, furiously rubbing away the tears with the sleeves of his robes.

"Because I've had a crush on you for over a year! Rejection hurts, you know? Sorry if my gay feelings freaked you out!" Shane cried.

"Wait, what?" Ryan felt like he hadn't heard that right. 

"Don't make me repeat myself," Shane whispered. 

"No, I won't, I just- I thought you were, like, plotting against me. I didn't realize you had a crush on me," Ryan admitted, now feeling really stupid. 

"What? Why the hell would I plot against you? What do I look like to you, a Death Eater?" Shane asked incredulously. 

"Well, when you put it like that, no." Ryan uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides, "And, by the way, your gay feelings didn't freak me out at all. I feel like I should clarify that."

Shane laughed, wheezing a bit, wiping away fresh tears that had fallen. 

"Shit, Shane, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I misread the situation that badly," Ryan apologized.

"No, it's fine. I'm a Slytherin, everyone always thinks the worst. It always comes as a shock to them when they find out I'm a muggle-born."

"There are muggle-borns in Slytherin?" Ryan questioned.

"Geez, man, are you blind?" Shane was laughing harder now, and it was one of those contagious laughs that resonated through Ryan and caused him to laugh right along with him.

As the laughter died down, Shane smiled nervously, looking down at his feet.

"So, now that it's cleared that I'm not trying to kill you, or sacrifice you, or whatever the hell you thought I was capable of doing... I was wondering, if you'd like to go on a date sometime?" the taller teen asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

-Four months later-

"So, you never did tell me, what exactly did you think I was going to do before we started dating?" Shane asked one evening, as the two cuddled together on a couch in the Slytherin common room. 

"I don't know, probably put snakes in my bed, or spiders in my food."

"That's definitely more a Gryffindor prank, don't you think?" Shane wheezed.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," Ryan said, and so he did. 

 


End file.
